A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement
by jouissance
Summary: Written for Outlaw Queen Week Day 1: Outlaw/Bandit AU Robin has a plan that will them out of the business for good, but things get complicated when he enlists the help of a new partner. (Argh! I'm terrible at summaries. Please read anyway.)
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is my first time playing for OQ week and my first AU. Yay! The story is 99% complete I'm just polishing up so updates will be fairly rapid. All mistakes are my own, sadly the characters are not. As always, thank you for reading. Favorite, follow along, and if you're feeling really generous leave a review. :) Best!_**

 _Don't do it kid._ Regina eyed the wide-eyed child from her perch above the toy peddler's cart. He was all dimples and disheveled curls and about to ruin the grab she had been waiting on for hours. She hated this excuse for a man who drew children in with promises and presents then dashed their hopes when their parents couldn't pay is outrageous costs. It would be an honor to rob him blind today. Everything was going to plan, all she had to do was drop and…

"You little thief!" the excuse bellowed, raising his blade toward the dimpled kid who stood frozen, a stuffed monkey clutched to his small chest. Regina dropped, landing inches from the boy and swooping him out of harm's way. He cried as she ripped the toy from his hands, shoving it back toward the peddler when she felt the sharp pain in her back. Seconds later the peddler fell to the ground. The arrow embedded into his chest most likely had something to do with that. Regina tried to tighten her grip on the squirming boy, but her arm lost all strength and he fell to the ground, scrambling toward the mystery archer.

"We need to leave," the archer said as he broke the shaft of the arrow he landed in her shoulder. The boy clung tightly to his neck. Regina met his eyes for a split second before instinct kicked in. She pulled away from him, grabbed the money from the fallen man and disappeared into the crowd. She was halfway home before her vision started to blur. It wasn't until she raised her hands to scrub at her eyes that she realized she was still holding that damned monkey.

* * *

Robin tracked her easily enough. She made it back through the forest on nothing but adrenaline but her knees buckled the moment she reached the entry way of her humble carved out home. Except she didn't hit the ground, rather a strong arm caught her around the middle and drug her the rest of the way in. She stomped at the boot of this new threat, attempted to twist out of his grip, but she was weak, her movements clumsy, and he avoided her attacks easily.

"That is quite unnecessary, Mi'lady. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You!" She whipped around, instantly regretting the movement as the pain shot down her arm. He reached out to steady her and walked her back to the single chair in the room. He kept his arm around her upright against his chest as he pulled the chair between them so she could straddle it. "You shot me," she spat, sinking into the seat.

"I know." His honesty surprised her, his voice sincere. "I wasn't expecting you to move so quickly. I apologize." He moved behind her, sitting at the edge of her small cot and ripped the torn fabric away from her bleeding shoulder. The head of the arrow was deeply embedded into her shoulder blade. Robin was impressed that she'd stayed upright for so long.

"Is the boy okay?" She tried to turn her head back to see what he was doing but he quickly turned her back around.

"Hold still," he left his hand on the back of her head until she sighed in resignation. "And, yes, he's fine. Thank you. You didn't have to …"

"He's an innocent kid. I wasn't gonna let him get his hand cut off for wanting a stuffed monkey. I'm a thief, not a monster." She squirmed under his arm again. "Who is he to you anyway?"

"My son, Roland." He prods at her wound and she pulls away letting loose a string of curses that would make a sailor blush before swaying in the chair. His hand takes her waist to keep her upright. It's when her head drops to the back of the chair that she sees that little mop-headed boy crouched in the corner.

"Son?" she breathes out through gritted teeth. He eases is hands back up to her shoulder and she tenses. He doesn't touch her wound again just yet, lets her catch her breath. Regina watches the boy's eyes dart from her to his father, to the toy she'd dropped by the door. "Go ahead, Little Thief," Regina smiled. Robin nods to his son and the boy tentatively reached for the toy.

Robin's hand had made its way from her shoulder to her bicep and he squeezed it gently, just enough to get her attention. "Thank you," he said when she turned to meet his eyes. Regina only nodded and looked back to the boy who was presently having an animated conversation with his new stuffed friend. "Where's your whiskey?" he asked because he was there to tend to the wound he caused and he won't let Regina avoid it any longer.

"I don't drink." Robin eyes her with that damned self-assured grin until she finally relented and rolls her eyes. "Under the mattress."

He reaches behind him and runs his hand under the straw she calls a bed (certain his cot on the forest floor provides a more comfortable rest) until his hand bumps the neck of the bottle. He uncorks it and passes it around to her. "It's going to hurt," he says when she doesn't take it right away and he swears at this point she's just being difficult. If he weren't here she would have downed half the bottle by now and blindly pulled the arrow out herself.

She holds out another moment just to spite him before pulling the bottle from his hand and taking two very large pulls. This _is_ going to hurt. "Be quick," she tells him, placing the bottle on the floor beside her and gripping the back of the chair until her knuckles are white.

He is. Without warning or preamble he pulls the arrow free, douses her back in the remaining whiskey, and holds a rag tight to the bleeding wound before she can think to scream. "Breathe," he says right next to her ear and it's only then that she realizes she isn't. She inhales sharply several times trying to take in as much air as her shaking body will let her. His other hand, the one that's not preventing her from bleeding to death is squeezing the back of her neck. "In and out," he says, "Slow and steady." His breath is hot on her skin. She focuses on the smoothness of his voice, on his fingers massaging her skin, feels her mind drifting to places it shouldn't but it's not keeping the darkness at the edge of her vision at bay. Damnit, she's going to pass out, doesn't want to pass out, can't pass out with him here.

* * *

She opens her eyes to a brown mess of curls and a dull ache in her shoulder. She's in her bed. The thief's son, Roland she remembers, is curled against her holding his monkey tightly even in sleep. His father is sprawled on the floor, but he's not asleep. Regina has feigned slumber enough to know the difference. "Hey," she whispers as not to wake the child snoring softly next to her. Robin shifts silently and sits next to the bed. Their faces inches apart. She's embarrassed. Obviously had passed out at some point, but he had stayed, tended to her wound and put her to bed. "Did you take anything?" she asks because she honestly doesn't know what to say and thank you has never come easily.

"I don't steal from the poor."

"Fair point," she laughs softly, wincing at the pain the slight movement caused.

"May I?" He leans over her and she shifts as much as she can with his child next to her so that he has better access to her arm. He pulls gently at the bandages, inspects the stiches he placed the night before. "I believe you'll live."

"Thank you." She says in a tone that she hopes conveys that she truly means it. There's no need though; he sees it in the eyes he's currently unable to look away from.

"As I said," he strokes his son's head, "I owe you a debt." They both watched the boy sleep for a time, lost in the innocence of the child neither could remember being. "I don't put him in danger. I want you to know that. He's never accompanied me on a heist. I took my eyes off of him for a second."

Regina could hear the pain in his voice. It shook with the terror of what could have happened if she had been a second slower. She covered his shaking hand with her own, drawing him back from the path of his thoughts. "What were you doing there if it wasn't a heist? I don't see the notorious Robin Hood out for a Sunday stroll through the bazaar."

"Looking for you, actually." Robin got off the floor and sat in the chair across from her. His mission was back on track and he stared at her with cocky dimples and mischievous eyes. "Something told be you would be reckless enough to try to pull a job in that crowd."

"Reckless?" she said too loudly and the boy stirred beside her, rubbing his eyes.

"Papa?" Roland looked around, disoriented in his unfamiliar surroundings.

"Right here, my boy." Robin pulled his son from the bed into his lap.

She watched them silently for a while, father and son, and wondered what it would feel like to be that protected by someone. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I was there to propose a mutually beneficial business arrangement."

"I work alone," Regina pushed herself up into a better position. She was too vulnerable lying near him. "And for good reason. People complicate things and I don't appreciate getting shot."

"And if I could guarantee your safety?"

"Like you did yesterday?" she scoffed.

"That was a choice, however regrettable, between you and my son. I'm sorry you were injured, but-"

"It wasn't a choice," she finished for him, unable to stop herself from smiling as Roland walked his monkey over every service in her tiny home. "So if I were interested in this job, not that I am, who's the target?"

"Queen Snow."

"You have a death wish," she said flatly as she got off the cot and extended her good arm to hoist him from the chair. "Get out. And keep a better eye on your son."

Robin nodded. He had assumed her response, known there was a history between her and the queen; a hatred that went far above her petty thievery. "Should you change your mind…"

"I won't."

"You do like interrupting people don't you?" Robin smirked as Regina crossed her arms over her chest the best she could without pulling the stitches. "If you change your mind, or you decide that you would like some assistance in removing those," he points to the shoulder she's trying desperately not to move, "you know where to find me."

"On the rack or in the ground if you try to steal from the queen." Her tone was sincere, unlaced with its usual sarcasm and wit. "She'll rip out your heart. Don't leave him without a father as well." Regina didn't know what possessed her, but she stepped toward him, inches away and placed her palm over his heart. "You're a good man, Robin of Locksely, and she'll destroy you and everything you care about." She looked at his son who had curled himself back into her bed.

He placed his hand over hers, holding it against his chest. Her fingers spread to allow him a better grip; it felt right. "Maybe not if you help me."

"Especially if I help you!" She shoved him hard enough to cause him to stumble back. "She hates me, blames me for ruining her entire life. She'd hunt you both down if she even knew you were here. So thank you for helping me, but please—please take your son and get the hell away from me." She turned her back to him and it was so much harder than it should have been. Being close to him, looking in those eyes it just felt right. Regina shook herself of the feelings. It was completely irrational. They had just met; he was her competitor; she had just been on her own for too long. That was it: a simple explanation for why her heart was beating faster, for why when she turned back to find him gone she had never felt more alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin thought she would have given in long before now. He admired her determination, but her damned stubborn pride was going to get the best of her. Or more accurately, the best of him. Something had passed between them: a definite spark that lit something he thought long gone since the death of his wife. She was insufferable and she intrigued him to no end. However, Robin couldn't deny that he had delayed the departure of his Merry Men long enough. They should have broken camp 3 days ago, but he had hoped she would change her mind, come to her senses and join him for this job—or more.

Eight days. Eight days of pacing this tiny hovel because she couldn't pull her bow or handle her blade and good gods these things were starting to itch. So she set up mirrors, contorted her body, spun in circles, and cursed the heavens before giving into her frustration. It took Regina less than an hour to find the camp. He'd practically left breadcrumbs from her door to his. _Smug bastard_ , she thought. She watched him from the trees. He was playing with his son, making ridiculous faces and crawling around on the forest floor, his dimples set deep in his face every time Roland giggled in delight.

He caught her eye and couldn't hide his grin. She would wait until the last possible moment. Robin bent to say something to Roland and the boy ran off as he motioned her over. "I see you've finally seen the light," he said as he walked behind her and pulled down the shoulder of her shirt.

"You have no boundaries, do you?"

He ignored her. "And you have no patience," he ran his fingers over the irritated stitches and the numerous shallow cuts she'd made trying to get them out. "These should have come out a couple days ago."

"I couldn't reach them." Regina was trying not to sound so annoyed, but she was failing miserably. It was a reflex. She hated being dependent on anyone and her frustration with herself shown through. Robin wasn't fazed by her defensive irritability; she couldn't push him away like she did everyone else who ever tried.

"After you, Mi'lady," he walked her toward the remnants of his broken camp with a hand on her back. Regina couldn't help but lean into his touch. "Sit," he pushed her gently toward a fallen tree and laughed to himself as she gracelessly plopped upon it. He scooted in behind her, brushing her disheveled braid to the side so he could better inspect the stitches. "They're going to require a little work to remove. Try not to pass out again."

Regina scoffed. She would never live that down. Even if it was completely his fault, his son, his damn arrow… "Are you ripping them out with your teeth!?" she jerked away from him, arm flying back over her shoulder to prevent him access. He grabbed her hand before she could get a grip on her shoulder, wound her arm back around her body and pulled her back against him in one quick motion. She struggled futilely against him for a moment, more for her pride than any real desire to be away from him, before giving up and slumping back.

"You smell like forest," he chuckled into the curve of her shoulder.

"I live in a tree!"

"I meant no offense, Regina. I quite enjoy the smell of the trees." She was distracted and Robin took the opportunity to remove three more stitches before she jerked away from him again, again he pulled her back.

"I assume from the fact that you're still breathing, you've reconsidered your ridiculous plan to rob the queen?" Regina hoped he had taken her words to heart.

"Not at all," Robin said as he dripped more alcohol down her back. "The heist isn't until sundown tomorrow."

"The ball's tomorrow," Regina jerked around more from his remarks than the sting. "You're going to rob the palace during the ball!"

"Sit still!" He used a bit more force this time, turning her away from him so he could remove the last two threads. "And I could still use your assistance."

"You need someone to bear witness to your untimely end?"

"I need someone to distract the queen, preferably someone who could blend in a ball gown. I'm not quite certain Will has the legs for it."

"This is serious, Robin." She couldn't look at him; she knew the minute she did she wouldn't be able to say no again.

"I know." He had removed the remaining stitches, but kept his hands at her shoulders.

"Even if I was interested, which I'm not, don't you think the lingering smell of forest would give me away before I got within 20 feet of her?" She couldn't help herself from giving in to his insanity.

Robin readjusted her shirt and pulled her hair back from her shoulder. His touch was almost tender. Regina spun on the log so that she faced him, their knees bumping. He brushed the stray hairs from her face and let his fingers trail down her jaw line. "I have a feeling you clean up rather well." There was that feeling again, burning in the pit of his stomach: an uncontrollable need to be near her, to touch her, but this time she wasn't pulling away. Regina stared into his eyes, lost in the shades of blue. He was crazy, but she just might me crazier.

"Tell me the plan," she said and she couldn't believe that her heart had agreed to something that her mind was screaming against. They would be caught, probably killed, but with her hand covering his as he cupped her face she knew that this would work. Whatever crazy plan this thief had hatched up she was already fully in, had been since the moment she saved his son.

* * *

They met in the shadows just outside the entrance to the palace. It had been agreed upon (at her insistence) that they not be seen together more than absolutely necessary. Regina was pacing, constantly adjusting the jeweled mask and pulling at the dress she had "borrowed" : the bodice was too tight, the skirt too long, the neckline too revealing. She wanted her boots, her peripheral vision, her bow. "You look stunning." Regina turned sharply at the sound of his voice, losing her balance in the skirts and horrific shoes. Robin grabbed her waist to steady her, smiling deeply at the exasperated look on her face.

"I'd feel better if you were wearing the dress and I was holding the bow." She was nervous, more than she would like to admit. Robin took step back and looked her over. She was radiant; the deep blue of the dress making her skin glow, her hair fell in ringlets down her back. "I don't know if I can pull this off. I can barely walk. Or see."

"Relax," he settled her mask in place, adjusted the ribbons to hold it in place. "You only need to see Snow, everyone else will get out of your way. Trust me."

The music floated towards them. "What if someone asks me to dance and I fall on my face?"

He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, gripped her waist firmly, but gently and raised her other hand in his. "Act like a lady and follow their lead." He began to move with her, simple steps back and forth, side to side, never taking his eyes from hers. "That room is full of aristocrats that have been groomed to lead a woman on the dance floor."

"Then how did you learn?" She leaned into his grip, steadied herself against his shoulder, tried to control the frantic beating of her heart.

"That's a story for another time, Mi'lady." He released her and bowed. He was right of course; they were here for a job not a dance and as much as they both would have been happy to stay in each other's embrace their window wouldn't be open for long. "Keep her in the gardens. I'll keep you safe." His fingers toyed with the curl falling against her chest. She took a deep breath, gathered up her skirts and turned away. "Regina," he called after her just as she was about to leave their cover to enter the ball. She stilled, but didn't want to risk turning back. Was he calling it off? Was her cover already blown? "You look beautiful." He was at her back and she hadn't even heard him approach, the damn thief. He dropped a gentle kiss on her exposed shoulder. The soft movement of her hair was her only indication that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina went over the plan in her head as she made her way into the ball. It was fairly straightforward. Snow was known to retreat into the gardens, but only ever stayed a few moments. Regina's job was simply to keep her out there long enough for Will and John to access the tunnel behind the thrown. She wasn't worried about being recognized by the queen. The mast hid most of her features, but with her painted face and elegant attire, Regina barely recognized herself. Men bowed as she walked past, she nodded and gave what she hoped was an appropriate smile as she navigated her way through the ballroom.

"Mi'lady," Will bowed to her as she passed and Regina had to keep from laughing outright as he effortlessly relieved the woman behind him of her jewels and slipped them into his vest. It wasn't what they were here for, but the temptation was hard to resist. That necklace would feed a village for months.

"Careful," she mouthed to him as she doubled back, placed a gloved hand on his chest, and dropped the woman's bracelet into his pocket as well. It was too easy, the stupid girl deserved it, and in truth, the confident act had calmed her nerves. It was perfect timing too, as Snow had just exited the ballroom.

"You're up," Will walked her casually to the door before bowing gracefully and releasing her hand. Regina made her way into the gardens.

Robin was about 20 yards behind her left shoulder. She knew because that is exactly where she would be; it was the best vantage point and quickest path back into the forest. She kept her back to him as she approached the queen. Snow looked different here, softer, and for a moment she saw the girl she had known; the friend she had grown up with.

"What do you want?" Snow snapped at the sight of another adoring subject ready to fawn over her. Regina curtsied, something she hadn't done in years and was surprised at how easily she fell into it while in the presence of the queen. "These parties are such a bore, don't you agree?" She circled Regina like she was stalking her prey. "Get up already, girl. And answer me when I speak to you!"

"Yes, your majesty." Regina kept her voice low and steady. Will and John were well into the tunnels by now; she only needed a few more minutes.

"I used to hide out here when I was a child to get away from all that," she waved at the celebration inside. Snow wasn't sure why she was talking to this girl who was obviously out of place. A peasant playing dress up that could go back to her farm and tell them all how she had spoken to the queen. That would certainly improve the image her idiot advisors kept badgering her about. So she trailed on. "There was a willow tree over there…"

"We used to hide under the branches from your father and that awful Duke that smelled like fish." Regina pulled the mask from her face. It wasn't part of the plan, it wasn't anywhere near the plan, but she would never get this opportunity again.

Snow turned on her instantly, eyes flaring red. "What are you doing here?"

That was the question, wasn't it? She hadn't thought this through, hadn't thought at all and she was kicking herself for it. Snow was inches from her face and Regina could feel the rage coming off of her in waves. "I wanted to see you," she finally got out and was surprised at the honest of it. I wanted to talk, to make amends."

"The only amends…I want to make… is your heart crushed to ash," she plunged her hand into Regina's chest and squeezed. The bandit whimpered in pain, but she stayed on her feet. Her eyes scanned the trees to where she knew Robin was waiting, bow drawn.

* * *

"What are you doing!" he swore silently as he watched Regina pull off her mask. He instantly drew his bow on the queen. They were close; to close for Robin to be sure he wouldn't hit Regina as well and he's not sure she'd forgive another arrow in her back, but when the queen's hand plunged into Regina's chest he decided he could live with the consequences.

Robin was about to release the arrow when their eyes locked. There was no way Regina could have seen his exact position, but she'd found him. He watched her struggle for breath, fight against the pain, and then so subtly shake her head. She was telling him to stand down, but that wasn't about to happen. The outlaw made his way toward her, slow and silent, until he could hear Snow's threats and Regina's pained breathing. He was behind the queen, barely out of sight, when Regina's eyes went wide at the sight of her heart outside of her body.

"I think I'll hold onto this for a while, dear. I rather like having you under my thumb." Snow squeezed and Regina fell to her knees. Robin had waited too long; he burst from his subtle hiding place, releasing an arrow at the heart of the queen. His movements were clumsy from panic. The queen turned toward him, grinning sinisterly. His arrow only managed to pierce the smoke she left behind as she vanished with Regina's heart. Robin slung his bow over his back and with two more steps he was at Regina's side, cradling her trembling body in his arms.

"Get them out! Ahh!" she cried out again, grasped at her empty chest and folded into his lap. Robin sent an arrow flying, igniting the lanterns that would let Will and John know that everything had gone horribly wrong. "You have to go," she gasped out, puling at the strap of his bow. Robin slipped his arms underneath her and swept her up. Her protests were muffled against his chest as he slipped them out of the gardens into the safety of the shadows.

* * *

"Tie me up," she said the moment her feet touched the floor. "Tie me up and then get the hell away from here!"

"Regina she has your heart. I am not leaving you!"

"Listen to yourself! She has my heart. She can control me Robin; she can use me to hurt you, to hurt your men and your son!" Regina shoved him away from her and took off running in the opposite direction, but the dress slowed her and Robin caught her easily enough.

He spun her towards him, cupped her cheek. "I promised to keep you safe. I'm not going to tie you to a tree and leave you for dead." She breathed heavily, her breath hot against his chest; she let her head fall to his shoulder.

"This is my fault. I won't let you pay the price." She backed them up until her back bumped against a tree and moved her arms behind it. The way he's looking at her now is tearing her apart. She was stupid, as reckless as he had claimed. This was why she worked alone. She accustomed to being the only person that suffered the consequences of her actions. "Please," she whispered. "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

"Sit down," he instructed and she slid down the trunk. Robin smoothed his hands around her waists, his archer's fingers quickly loosening the corset of her dress. "You should at least be somewhat comfortable," he laughed nervously as he adjusted her skirt, swept her hair over her shoulder, and wrapped his cloak around her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She patted his cheek with her still free hand. Robin covered her hand with his own and turned his face to place a kiss in her palm.

"You're certain?" He doesn't want to do this; everything in him is screaming not to do this, but she's right. The queen could control her at any moment and he knows he wouldn't have the will to stop her if she became a threat. He'd injured her once, will never do it again. He will not, however, abandon her. It's the only thought in his head as he pulls her arms behind the tree and binds her wrists tightly.

* * *

"What's the plan, Mate?" Will had been watching the pair from a reasonable distance. He'd made a mad dash from the palace coffers with John the moment he saw Robin's arrow ignite the tower. Something had to have gone to hell wrong for his friend to raise the alarm. The men grabbed what they could (a fraction of what they'd hoped) and fled into the woods. Will had sent John on to fill in the rest of the Men and to make sure Robin's boy was kept safe. He stayed to watch his friend throw his life away for this stubborn woman who had finally fallen asleep against the tree Robin begrudgingly fastened her to.

"Get her heart back, empty the rest of the coffers, escape this god forsaken forest and lead the rest of our lives in peace."

"Right," Will nodded. "How do we go about accomplishing that then?"

"I have no idea," Robin confessed. He ran his hands through his hair. "Roland?"

"Safe and sound. You know we wouldn't let anything happen to that boy."

Robin knew. It was the only reason he had allowed himself the time he'd just spent waiting for Regina to fall asleep. He knew that Will, that any of his Merry Men would lay down their lives for each other without question. Roland may have been their smallest member, but he had been one of them since the moment of his birth. He should do what she requested: he should leave her, move the camp, keep his son safe. He should. "I _can't_ leave her, Will."

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Robin. You can only help how you love them." Will looked at his friend. He hadn't seen him this happy or this heartbroken since Marian.

"When did you become so wise?"

"Must've been all that time hanging around with John." That earned him a half-hearted punch to the arm. "We need a plan, Robin." Will was suddenly serious more serious than Robin had ever heard, "a damned good one."

 **So...how's it going?**


	4. Chapter 4

Snow appeared in her chambers with a swirl red smoke dissipating around her. She began pacing the room, clutching at the heart in her hand. "James!" her slave obediently came to her side. "The bandit was here," she waved Regina's heart in his face. "She's not stupid enough to come alone. Do something useful with yourself and find out what she was planning."

"It is possible, your majesty, that she just wanted to see you. You have known each other since…"

"Did I ask for your opinion!" She yelled into his face causing James to hang his head and back away from her. He left to do her bidding; it was all he could ever do. Snow glared at the heart in her palm; it was painfully bright, pulsing steadily in her fingers. "I will teach you to betray me," she said to the enchanted organ. Snow squeezed and released over and over, reveling in the power she had to bring forth the painful cries that ripped from Regina's throat.

When James returned Snow had a heart in each hand. One bright and vibrant, one small and dark. "I don't think my heart ever looked like this," she mused, bouncing Regina's heart as James kneeled before her. "Not that it matters," she placed both hearts in the chest next to her thrown. "What did you manage to find?"

"Several pounds of gold are missing, but it appears they were interrupted before completing their heist." He knew he would be punished for their actions, that she would take her frustrations out on his body and mind.

"Of course they were interrupted, I interrupted them you imbecile!" Snow was up and pacing again. "No no no no no, you don't come into my home and steal from me," she said to no one in particular. "I need a plan and fortunately I have a puppet to play with."

"What do you intend to do, my queen?" James sunk deeper into himself when he saw the manic look in the queen's eyes.

"I'm going to get my revenge," Snow was smug as she picked up Regina's heart, cracked her neck, and screamed.

* * *

"Robin!" Regina thrashed against the tree. "Robin! Help me, please!"

He was at her side instantly, breathless from the sprint. Her eyes darted back and forth frantically, but there was something different in them; their spark was gone.

"It hurts so bad, please help me. She's trying to kill me. Robin, I need my heart. I know where she's keeping it. I can feel it. We have to go. You have to untie me. Please." Robin ran his hands down her arm, pressed his face next to hers as his fingers pulled rather convincingly at the bindings.

"I need a blade, Mi'lady," Robin waited for the saucy comeback that never came. He had to bite back the grin that threatened to spread across his face. _Well played, your majesty_ , he thought as he kissed the top of Regina's head and ran back towards Will. He had his plan.

"It's a trap." Will didn't even bother getting up while Robin was explaining how they were going to use Regina to their advantage.

"I know." Robin admitted easily.

"You're walking into a trap laid by the evil queen." Will thought that perhaps if he laid it out for the man he would see the insanity of his half-formed plan.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that I know so the trap will be her own," Robin rationalized. He spared a look back to wear Regina sat motionless, waiting. _Not a chance_ , he thought. _His_ Regina would have chewed off her arm by now.

"I see. Let me just get this straight," Will finally stood to face his friend. "We are going to take Regina, who is currently being controlled by the queen, into an unknown location that the queen has pre-arranged. We are then going to relieve said queen of your lady's heart and a rather large portion of her wealth then retreat with our heads attached to our bodies."

"Yes," Robin confirmed.

"Right," Will was on board. He could see that Robin had his mind set to do this. "And how many of us are going to accompany you?"

"I'm going alone. I'll not put anyone else at risk."

"You need back up, Robin. This is madness."

"I'll have Regina the moment her heart is liberated. She's quick on her feet."

"I don't doubt her skills. She's bested us more than once, but I worry about what happens _before_ her heart is liberated. What if the queen has no interest in you at all? She could kill you the moment she sees you and do what she will with Regina."

Robin knew his friend was right, knew the chances of this endeavor working were slim, but it may be the only chance they had. "I won't let that happen," he said confidently enough for Will to almost believe him. "And if it does I would want nothing more than you to care for my son. Keep him safe."

"Please try not to get yourself killed," Will pulled the knife from his boot and placed it in Robin's hand.

* * *

The queen led him toward the castle through the tunnels that ran underneath. She held his hand and Robin focused on not pulling away, on not trying to break through to Regina. He needed to get as close as possible to the queen before he dropped the guise, before he let it show that he knew the woman next to him wasn't the one he was falling in love with. "Just through here," Snow/Regina whispered into the darkness next to him.

"You're certain, Mi'Lady?" he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes," Snow said through her, her malice leaking through the borrowed voice. "I can feel it."

"Very well then," Robin pulled her roughly into the room she indicated, pressed his blade to her throat, and prayed that she wouldn't remember any of this. He succeeded in catching the queen off guard, but she recovered quickly, placing the heart she toyed with back into its box.

The moment her heart was released Regina 'woke up,' every part of her tense and aware. "Trust me," Robin breathed low directly into her ear, barely moving his lips. She pushed her shoulders against his chest trying to create more space between his blade and her throat. She'd trust him, but she'd trust him more if he'd lessen his hold. As if hearing her thoughts, he did. Only slightly and with barely a twitch of his muscles, but it was enough for Regina to know that they were on the same page of this insane plan he'd concocted. "You want revenge, my queen, I want my reward," Robin said evenly as he stared Snow down.

"Your reward for robbing me, thief? You'll be lucky to leave with your life."

"My reward is for bringing you the Bandit Regina alive. Of course she doesn't have to remain that way and something tells me that you want to take your time with her." He squeezed her bicep lightly, the only warning she got before the flat of the blade pressed hard against her neck. He nicked her with the point and shuddered as he saw the small trail of blood creep down her chest.

"You've made your point," Snow waved dismissively at James. "Bring her closer."

Robin pulled the blade further away as he pushed Regina with his body, holding her steady around the middle. She was still uncertain in her dress and Robin wasn't about to let her fall onto the knife. He stopped steps from the queen and risked a glance at Regina's rapidly beating heart. James entered with a bag of gold and dropped it at Robin's feet. "That's lovely. I assume you needed help carrying the rest?"

"Don't press your luck, Thief. You should be grateful you're getting anything at all." Snow hooked her finger under Regina's chin and jerked her face to the side. She stared at the line of deep red blood against her pale skin. "This is a wonderful start," she pushed her thumb into the cut Robin had made.

It was Regina's turn to signal, her finger tips pressing lightly into the arm that held her. Robin pulled the knife from her throat and sent it flying toward James. The shell of a man stumbled back, staring at the knife in his empty chest. Regina leaned back into Robin, he still held her waist and she used it to her advantage, kicking Snow away with everything she had. The queen tumbled over her thrown.

Regina grabbed the gold, Robin grabbed her heart. "We need to get out of here, Mi'lady," Robin was pulling at her arm as he tucked her heart safely into his vest. Regina stood frozen: she stared at the dark heart on the floor next to the queen, she looked into her empty eyes. "Regina!" Robin was practically lifting her out of the room. She met his eyes and nodded, spurred into action.

Regina pulled the knife from James' chest, sliced through a portrait and pushed Robin into the tunnel it revealed. They bolted through the impossibly dark corridors, Regina yelling out turns seconds before they were upon them. He'd ask her later how she knew this place so well, but now he was just trying to keep up. She stopped in her tracks. They were at a dead end and Robin felt himself begin to panic. They had come this far only to catch themselves in this labyrinth. "Up!" Regina was pushing at his back. Robin groped along the wall until his fingers connected. He turned back towards her, meant to hoist her up, but she shoved the bag of gold into his arms. "I won't make the climb," she pushed at him again. "Someone shot an arrow in my shoulder," he felt her smile even though he couldn't see her face. "It's a ways up, but you'll come out at a tavern well beyond the gates. It's a clear path to the forest from there."

"I'm not leaving you here! I still have your heart!" He groped for her in the dark, pulling her towards their escape.

"I trusted you, now you have to trust me," Regina pulled his hands from her arms and placed them back on the ladder. "I grew up in these tunnels, Robin. I'll find you once it's safe, but you have to go. Now."

"Your heart," he placed his hand over her chest.

"Keep it safe for me," she mirrored his gesture, felt the pounding of their hearts through his shirts. "I trust you. Go!"

He kissed her like he would never see her again and as far as he knew he may not. He would have left the gold, dropped it without a second thought and carried her all the way up if she'd let him, but she was already gone. He heard the rustle of her skirts as they skimmed the stone walls then nothing. Darkness, silence, and only one option: trust her.

 **I think one more should do it. Maybe one and an epilogue. Thanks for reading, Happy OQ Week!**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina stopped after three turns and slid down against the wall breathing heavily. He had kissed her, finally and fully, like it was the first and last time they ever would, and she felt nothing. She was aware of the tears that fell down her cheeks, but couldn't give a name to the absent sensation of her heart. She thought about Snow: her once best friend who was now nothing but rage and contempt in pretty package. Everything that had made her _her_ , she had ripped from her body and left to darken and rot. Regina knew she may be too far gone, that Snow's heart was simply too damaged, but she had to try to get through to her. If Snow had her heart, if she could feel, maybe she could heal. Maybe.

She made her way back to the throne room, remembering how they had spied, and plotted, and imagined crazy adventures while skipping through these tunnels hand in hand. Snow was sitting on the throne when she slipped from behind a canvas opposite of where they had made their escape. James lay inches away, dead at her feet and Regina saw only the brother that had died to save her so long ago. She tried not to think that Robin had killed this man in order to rescue her, that another innocent Charming was dead so that she might live. Snow killed David's brother long ago, Regina told herself. The moment she took his heart and decided he would pay the price for sharing her one true love's face.

Regina couldn't wait any longer. She knew she'd only get one shot at this so she moved fast. Three silent steps and she was in front of a shocked queen, holding her black heart. She pushed it back into place and stepped back as the queen screamed and clawed at her chest. "What did you do?" she screamed at Regina, rising from the thrown and wrapping her hands around Regina's throat. Her grip couldn't hold though and Regina pulled her hands away with little effort.

"Look at me, Snow!" she pleaded. "See me! See yourself! You don't have to be this," she held her hands tightly between them. "Please just remember who you were. You can be that again."

"I don't want to," Snow started to yell but it ended in a sob. "That girl was useless, weak. I will never be her again," she pulled Regina to her, rested her head against the bandit's shoulder. She stared at James' body and her own began to shake. Regina wrapped her arms around her friend and held her and for a brief moment they were as they should have been. "You need to leave." Snow pulled away and cupped Regina's face. "You need to leave this land and never come back. If I see you again, I will kill you." Snow released her, turned her back and walked toward the throne. When she turned again Regina was gone.

* * *

The tunnel came out right where she said it would. Robin shielded his eyes from the moonlight, even that was bright in comparison to the void he had climbed through. He placed his hand over his jacket pocket and felt the steady beat of her heart beneath. The act was ludicrous, he could barely wrap his head around it, but he knew she was alive and that was enough for now. He slipped into the familiar forest and made his way toward the camp.

Roland flew into his arms the moment he spotted his father. Robin dropped the gold and scooped up his son. "We were beginning to worry, Mate." Will picked up a coin that had fallen from the bag and flipped it in the air. He looked at Robin holding desperately to his son and then scanned the surrounding forest.

"We were separated," Robin pulled Regina's heart from his jacket causing Will to step back in alarm. "But I believe the mission was a success."

"Is that?" Will leaned in for a closer look, scrutinizing the pulsing object in Robin's hand.

"Proof that she still lives," Robin placed the heart back into his vest before Will and Roland paraded it around the camp.

"How does that work, I mean, outside of her chest and all?" Will asked.

"I couldn't begin to tell you, but when I left her she was very much alive." Robin could still hear her pleas echoing in the dark, feel her lips against his.

"And now?"

"Now, you need to take this money and we need to go our separate ways." It hurt Robin to admit it, to leave this family he had forged together, but he couldn't stay. Everything Regina had said was true: the queen wouldn't stop; they'd never be safe here. It took little time to break the camp, to split the money. It took much longer to say goodbye.

"You're not coming with us are you?" Will already knew the answer as he dropped their leader's share of the gold at his feet. He pulled Robin into his embrace. "I hope she's worth it, Mate."

* * *

Regina took her time getting back to the forest. She needed to be alone, needed to process everything that had happened these last few frantic days. She'd swapped her gown for a guard's tunic and trousers, relieved another of his boots and by the time she made it back to her tree her hair was twisted into submission and she felt much more like herself. She took on step inside and stopped short.

He was in her bed. Sprawled sound asleep with his boots still on; his son lay against his chest rising and falling with each steady breath. Regina sat at watched them, her eyes fighting to stay awake. She ran her hand across the stubble of his cheek, smoothed his son's hair. Robin opened his eyes and she was hit full force by his smile. "Hey," he whispered, not wanting to wake Roland just yet.

"Hey," she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"It's in the canister, second shelf," he answered her question before she could ask it and Regina quickly got up to retrieve her heart. Robin shifted Roland to the bed and joined her, enclosing her hands with his. "How does this work?" Robin lifted their hands toward her chest.

"I think you just push it back in," she shrugged. It had worked with Snow, but she hadn't really thought it threw. And Snow had screamed. A lot. Regina shuddered trying to push down the memories of her failure.

"What does it feel like?" Robin asked, giving her something else to focus on.

"It's hard to explain," she stared into his eyes. "Less. Like part of me is shut off."

"Let's set that right then," he leaned toward her and held her heart between his palm and her chest. His eyes never left hers.

Regina had had enough of this numbness pervading her soul and patience had never been her virtue; she wanted to, needed to feel what she saw in his eyes. Both of her hands grasped onto his as she pushed her heart back into place. It hurt. She hadn't expected it, had no reference for the sensations ripping through her. She gasped sharply, her chest heaving under his hand and she slumped against him. "Are you alright?" Robin pulled her back up so that he could see her face. Tears moistened her eyes, but she looked no worse for wear as she nodded against the hand that held her face.

"Intense," she managed to laugh out.

"I can only imagine." He stroked her cheek with his thumb and held her against him. So she wouldn't pass out, he told himself although he had no intention of ever letting her go.

"I didn't kill her," she confessed after her heart and mind quieted. She needed him to know that, to know why she had to go back.

"I didn't expect you to. You care for her." Of course he had already worked it out.

"We were friends. Practically sisters. I needed to know if that person still existed."

"And did you find her?"

"No," her voice was heavy with grief. "But she let me go, and I don't think she'll ever do it again. I can't stay here." She walked away from him then and sat heavily on the chair. After all of this she still had to leave. It wasn't right; it wasn't fair.

Robin sat on the edge of the bad across from her. Roland had woken, probably from her cries, but sat quietly having a very important discussion with his monkey. Robin reached under her mattress and pulled out a sealed parchment. "The ship leaves at dawn," he took her hand and placed the papers in it. "It will take you somewhere the queen cannot follow; a land where her magic is meaningless." Her mouth dropped open, a silent _How?_ leaving her lips. "The Merry Men have disbanded; it's time for us all to move on with our lives."

She's nodding, can feel herself doing so. She knows this is right, it's what she told him to do after all, but the thought of leaving everything she's ever known, of leaving him, is tearing her apart. "Come with me." It's out before she had even considered saying it, floating in the air between them. When he gets up from the bed and walks away from her she's sure she's crossed the line they hadn't had time to draw. Regina gripped the bottom of the chair and closed her eyes but it wasn't enough to keep her tears restrained. She startled when something heavy was dropped into her lap and her eyes shot open. She blinked until her vision cleared. Roland was standing in front of her, all dimples and bright eyes. The toy she rescued for him sat in her lap. There was a neat line of stitches across its center.

"Passage for three did not come cheap. I expect any further expenditure to come out of your cut," he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head toward the gold filled toy in her lap.

"We're going on a big ship!" Roland squealed, wrapping his arms around her neck like it wasn't the first time he'd done so. Regina could only shake her head at the thief standing over her.

"You're awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?" she laughed to him, pulling Roland into her lap and hefting the toy for him.

"It's a job requirement." He patted the space next to him and she slid over settling Roland between them.

"Where are we going anyway?" It didn't matter; she was certain she'd follow him anywhere.

"Someplace called Storybrooke." Robin took the parchment from her and tucked it into the bag he had already packed.

"Sounds _quaint_ ," she smiled and dropped her head to his shoulder as Roland pulled their hands together.

"I could do with a bit of quaint. It's been rather adventurous around here lately," Robin lifted her hand and kissed their entwined fingers.

She turned her face to his and placed a quick, soft kiss against his lips. "Me too."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading - Please follow me as I slowly make my way through more OQ prompts. Best**!


End file.
